Clash Of The Bands
by Determindtowin
Summary: It's starts as a talent show and the winers go to the competition Clash Of The Bands. What happens if two groups win the talent show? I don't Own Beyblade! TyHil, MaxMariam, RayMariah, KaiJulia, KennyEmile [DONE!]
1. 3 New Students

_**In this story there will be beyblading, mostly in later chapters. Hope you like it!**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Sarcastic or serious_"

P.S. In this story they wear their second season outfits.

**Clash of the Bands**

**Ch. 1: 3 New Students**

Ok well it's about half way into the 2nd quarter of the school year. It was about 7:45 and Tyson was running to school.

"Oh man I'm really going to be late today" said Tyson running. He was half way to school.

"Kenny did I make it" asked Tyson out of breath.

"Tyson you just made it, its 7:59 now" replied Kenny.

"YES, YES, YES" said Tyson as he walked to his seat, "now Hilary can't yell at me".

"Hello class" said Ms.Kenkaide as she walked into the class room.

"Class I have an announcement, we are going to have 3 new students coming to join us tomorrow" said Ms.Kenkaide.

'_Oh boy who are the three lucky kids who get to sit in this boring class' _thought Tyson to himself.

"Ok well whose turn is it to have the new students stay at their house" said Ms.Kenkaide looking down a list. "Ah Tyson it's your turn" said Ms.Kenkaide looking up at him.

"Ok" replied Tyson.

--------------- Later that day.

DING… DING… DING

"Yes school's finally over" said Tyson happily starting towards the door.

"Hold on Tyson I need to talk to you" said Ms.Kenkaide.

"What's up Ms.Kenkaide" asked Tyson.

"I'm counting on you to keep these kids happy, so don't slack off" said Ms.Kenkaide in a serious voice.

"Don't worry Ms.Kenkaide I won't let you down" said Tyson walking out of the class room.

"Oh and Tyson" said Ms.Kenkaide.

"Yea" asked Tyson.

"Be here early tomorrow" said Ms.Kenkiade.

"Ok" replied Tyson.

The next morning Tyson was at the school by 7:40.

"Tyson… what are you doing here so early" asked Hilary amazed.

"Ms. Kenkaide told me to be here early" replied Tyson as he yawned.

"Oh right today we get those 3 new students… wonder who they are" said Hilary.

10 minutes later the bell rang for class.

"Ok class are you ready to meet our new class mates" asked Ms.Kenkaide.

"This is Max Tate, Ray Kon, and Kai Hiwatari. Max is from America, Ray is from China, and Kai is from Russia" said Ms.Kenkaide.

The class had 2 rows, one on each side of the room. There were 5 tables that sat 6 in each row.

"Max, Ray, Kai, why don't you sit with Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny" said Ms.Kenkaide pointing at the table they were to sit at.

"Is it just me or is Kai kind of cute" asked Hilary.

"I'm not gay Hilary" said Tyson.

"Just asking jeezz" said Hilary.

Tyson crossed his arms and put his head down on the table.

Hilary elbowed him in the side, "get up Tyson" said Hilary annoyed.

"You didn't have to elbow me" said Tyson rubbing his side.

"Tyson move I want Kai to sit there" said Hilary.

"No this is my seat" said Tyson.

"Move" said Hilary pushing Tyson out of his seat.

"Hey what was that for" asked Tyson getting up and sitting in the chair across from his old chair.

"Hi I'm Hilary, this is Kenny, and This is Tyson" said Hilary pointing to them as she said their names.

"Hi I'm Max, this is Ray, and this is Kai" said Max pointing to Ray and Kai as he said their names.

Max and Ray sat down next to Tyson.

"Kai you can sit here" said Hilary pointing to Tyson's old seat.

"Was it really necessary for her to do that to you" Ray asked Tyson as Ms.Kenkaide continued the lesson in social studies.

Tyson shrugged.

"I hate this subject" said Max putting his head down on the desk.

"I hate every subject" replied Tyson.

------------------- 1 hour later

"Tyson wake up class isn't over yet" said Ray shaking Tyson well Ms.Kenkaide wrote the homework on the board.

DING… DING… DING

"Finally I didn't think the bell would ever ring" said Tyson.

"It's only my first day here and I'm happy to be out of school" said Max.

"Well who isn't" said Ray.

"Oh yeah… you guys are expose to stay at my house for a while" said Tyson.

"Ok then" said Ray.

"Works for me" said Max.

"Whatever" said Kai.

"Ok well let's go so we can eat and have some fun" said Tyson.

"After we do our homework" said Ray.

"You're a party pooper" said Tyson.

Ray and Max laughed.

"You guys talk to much" said Kai.

"Yea… well… you're a sourpuss" said Tyson.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

"Ok come on guys lets go" said Tyson as they headed to his house.

**_Well hope you liked the first chapter! Hopefully the chapters will get longer. If you liked it please, please review and let me know! I'll up date when I can!_**

_**Chapter 2: The announcement **_


	2. the announcement

_**I hope you like this next chapter! **_

_**Parings will come later in the story, and there is Beyblading in the story as well!**_

**Ch. 2: The Announcement**

"Tyson we have a half an hour to get to school" said Max shaking Tyson.

"Same old Tyson" said Ray getting Tyson's books back in his book bag.

"Hurry up we don't have all day" said Kai standing at the door.

Tyson do you want Hilary to yell at you when we get to school" said Ray about to pour a glass of cold water on Tyson's head.

"5 more minuets" grond Tyson half asleep.

"Do it" said Kai.

"COLD" yelled Tyson shooting up off his pillow.

"Your up good get dressed and we'll head out" said Max throwing Tyson's close, his shoes, and his book bag on top of him. Causing Tyson to fall over.

"Hurry up Tyson" said Kai giving him a cold stair.

"Ok Kai, I'll be ready in a minuet" said Tyson getting up and running to the bathroom with his closes.

2 minuets later "Ok I'm ready let's go" said Tyson walking to the door.

"Finally" Max replied running to the door".

"Good morning class shale we begin" said Ms. Kencaide starting to write in the board .They started to put their desks together to eat lunch Ms .Kencaide interrupted "Class I have an announcement to make we are having a talent show coming up. There winning team will go to a competition called "Clash of the Bands". If the talent show ends up in a tie both groups go to the competition as one group. Which ever team wins the "Clash of the Bands" goes on a world tour. Everyone must compete in this talent show. Think of it as if I'm giving you a project" said Ms. Kencaide.

"Oh man we really have to do this" said Tyson to Max.

"But the only thing you can't do is pick the people in your group. Unfortunately the principle wants the teachers to pick the groups for the kids" said Ms. Kencaide.

DINGS…DING…DING

"When you come to class tomorrow look on the board and get into your groups for the talent show" said Ms. Kencaide looking throw her books for the paper that she put the groups for the talent show.

The next morning Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai were at the school by 7:45 to look at the board to see who was in what group. It went

Group A Group B … and so on.

Tyson Hilary

Max Mariam

Ray Mariah

Kai Juila

"Ha we're going to beat your team so bad" said Tyson to Hilary.

"You think so Tyson" asked Hilary.

"Yea… do you have a problem with that Hilary" replied Tyson.

"Nope" said Hilary… and she punched him in the stomach.

Tyson clutched his stomach, "Ch… cheater… cheater" moaned Tyson.

Everyone else was laughing including Kai.

Max laughed so hard he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Oh… you think that's funny Max" said Mariam.

"Well duh" replied Max finally getting off the floor, he went to walk over to his desk but fell face first to the floor.

Max picked up his head, "who did that" he asked.

Everyone was laughing at him.

"Sorry Max couldn't resist" replied Mariam.

"3… 2… 1" Kenny counted down.

DING… DING… DING

"Yes" said Kenny happily.

"I swear Chief you're the only one I know that I've ever seen count down for the beginning of class" said Tyson.

Kenny shrugged.

"Well we better get to our seat so Ms. Kencaide doesn't yell at us when she gets in" said Ray.

"Good morning class today we're going to do something a little different" said Ms. Kencaide.

"Since all of you know what you're in it's time to get your desk together into your assigned groups I assigned for the talent show" said Ms. Kencaide.

About 15 minutes later everyone was in their groups.

Which were groups of 5 and 1 group of 3.

Ms.Kencaide told them that they first had to try out for the talent show, and then if your team makes the finals in the talent show then you come up with another song for the finals.

For the rest of the rest of the day Ms.Kencaide let them prepare for the additions.

The additions were 2 days after thanks giving break.

------------------------- With Tyson's group

"So what should we call our name be for the talent show" asked Max.

"I think we should pick a name that fits all of us" said Tyson.

"Well we all beyblade right? So how about the Bladebeakers?" asked Ray.

"Sounds good to me" answered Tyson.

"Yeah" said Max excitedly.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

"Sure" said Kenny.

"Ok now that we've got that settled we've got to come up with something to do for the talent show" said Ray.

-------------------------- With Hilary's group

"This is so cool" said Mariah.

"I know, this is going to be fun… I mean every year we always get first place" said Mariam.

"Yeah but this year I have a feeling we're going to have some competition" said Emile looking over at the Bladebreakers.

"Maybe" said Mariah staring at Ray.

"Yeah if you let you're obsession with Ray over power you" said Julia.

"I do not have an obsession with Ray" said Mariah with a blush.

"Mariah the blush says it all" said Mariam.

"Shut up he has only been here for two days there's no way I can have an obsession over him" said Mariah angrily.

"Oh but it's so obvious that you like him" replied Mariam.

"Look who's talking miss I love Max Tate" said Mariah.

"I don't like Max" said Mariam her voice rising.

"You know we still have to pick a name for our team" said Julia interrupting the fight.

"I mean we were Wild Fire last year and The Heart Stoppers the year before that" continued Julia.

"How about Wild Flowers" said Mariah.

"No that's stupid… how about The Forget Me Nots" asked Hilary.

"That's awesome" said Mariam.

"I agree" said Julia.

"Ok" said Mariah.

"Sounds good" said Emily.

"Ok we've got a name now we just need a song or something for the talent show" said Hilary.

5 minutes later the bell rang.

"Well we'll pick this conversation up at my house tomorrow" said Hilary.

"Ok" replied Mariah, Mariam, Emily and Julia.

"Alright, I'm so glad we get a week off for Thanksgiving" said Max excitedly.

"Yeah good thing the only thing we have for home work is to get ready for the talent show" said Ray.

"Yeah" agreed Max and Tyson.

"Hey you guys want to go to the park we can do some beyblading" said Tyson.

"Yeah" said Max happily.

"Sounds good" said Ray.

Kai shrugged.

---------------------- At the park.

"Go Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Go Draciel" shouted Max.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Draciel" shouted Max.

"Dragoon" shouted Tyson.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Take him down Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Get him Draciel" yelled Max.

Their beyblades attacked for 5 minutes non-stop.

"Gravity Control" shouted Max.

A huge wave appeared.

"Galaxy Storm" shouted Tyson.

A tornado appeared in the dish.

Max's beyblade was throne from the bey-dish and Tyson's wobbled on in the dish.

"Nice job Max" said Tyson holding out his hand.

"Yeah nice bey-battle Tyson" said Max taking Tyson's hand.

"You're turn" said Max turning to Ray and Kai.

"Ok" replied Ray.

Kai and Ray readied their beyblades.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Ray and Kai at the same time.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

"Darnzer" shouted Kai.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack, Gatlin Claw" shouted Ray.

Ray's beyblade went at Kai's.

"Blazing Gig" yelled Kai.

An explosion of Flames came form Kai's beyblade.

Ray's beybalde stopped and Kai's wobbled a little in the dish.

Ray picked up Driger, "Nice battle Kai" said Ray.

Kai nodded.

"I got some nice data" said Kenny.

"Ok guys dinner will be ready soon and I'm starving so let's go" said Tyson.

"Ok" said Max.

"Alright" replied Ray.

"Well see you tomorrow guys I've gotta go home" said Kenny.

"See ya" said Max and Tyson.

--------------------------- After dinner.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack" said Tyson with a yawn.

"Me too" said Max.

"I'm in" said Ray, "we've gotta start our project tomorrow any way" he said.

Kai shrugged and followed them.

They were all asleep within 20 minutes.

_**Sorry it took so long to up date will try and up date sooner next time.**_

_**Well please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch: 3 Last chance to practice**

_Sorry it took so long to up date my social Studies teacher gave me this evil thing called a project . Stupid homework… any way enjoy. _

Ok well I'm going to skip a couple days into the week of thanksgiving break.

Everyone was hanging out in Tyson's room. Tyson had the top half of his body hanging off the bed. Max was leaning against the wall on Tyson's bed. Ray was sprawled out on Tyson's floor, Kenny was sitting at Tyson's computer desk spinning around in the computer chair. As usual Kai was against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"I'm so bored" said Tyson.

"Hey do any of you want to battle" said Max breaking the silence between them.

"Sure" said Tyson sitting up.

"Ok" said Max happily.

"Ready 3… 2… 1" Ray counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Tyson and Max at the same time.

"Go Dragoon" shouted Tyson.

"Go Draciel" shouted Max.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Dragoon attack" yelled Tyson.

"Defend Draciel" yelled Max.

Dragoon attacked and hit Draciel but barley had an effect.

"My turn, Draciel go" shouted Max.

"Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

Dragoon dodged Draciel.

"Go Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Get him Draciel" yelled Max.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Viper Wall" shouted Max.

"Victory Tornado" shouted Tyson. (_Second season attacks_)

After the attacks Max's beyblade had stopped and Tyson's wobbled around.

"Nice guys" said Kenny.

"Yeah good battle Maxi" said Tyson putting his hand out.

"You too Tyson" replied Max taking Tyson's hand.

They laughed.

"Hey that's it" said Ray sitting down.

"What's it" asked Max curiously.

"We can record songs and then beyblade to them for the talent show" said Ray.

"That sounds great" said Tyson.

"That's cool" said Max excitedly.

"Yeah good idea Ray" said Kenny.

"For once I've heard a good idea out of one of you guys" said Kai with his eyes still closed.

"Thanks… hey" said Ray.

Max and Tyson laughed.

"We can put like a slide show of pictures of us bey-battling up behind us" said Max.

"That's a good idea Maxi" said Tyson giving him a noggie.

"That would be cool" said Ray.

"Ok I'll start making the effects and you guys pick a song" said Kenny.

Kenny turns on Tyson's computer so they could listen to songs.

"How about "Never Gonna Take Me Down" asked Max.

"That's a good idea" said Tyson and Ray.

"Wow 2 good ideas with in 5 minutes I'm impressed" said Kai.

"Thanks Ka… hey" said Max staring at Kai with a nasty look.

"Whatever lets start working on the back ground" said Kenny typing on his laptop.

------------With the girls.

"Ok girls were going shopping for our outfights" said Hilary getting on her shoes.

"All right let's go" said Mariah.

They were at the mall with in 15 min.

"Ok lets split up and we'll meet back here with in an hour" said Mariam.

Julia, Hilary, and Emily went together, and Mariah and Mariam went together to look for close.

An hour later they met back at Hilary's house. Mariah got a pink quarter sleeved shirt with a flower in the top left corner of the shirt. With light red caprees with a flower design on the bottom of the left leg.

Mariam got a blue part tank top part long sleeved shirt with a lighting bolt in the top right corner, she also had a light blue skirt that she put over dark blue pants that had a lighting bolt design in the left corner of the pants.

Julia got a blue tank top with a flame design in the top left corner that she put under a teal shawl. She had a teal skirt that she put over a pair of light green pants that had a flame design on the bottom left corner.

Hilary had a one long sleeve pink shirt with a guitar in the top right corner, she had a black skirt that she put over white capreas with a guitar design on the bottom left corner of the leg.

Emily got a dark orange tank top that she put under a light orange long sleeved shirt with a tennis ball on the top left corner. She put a dark green skirt over dark orange pants with a flower design on the bottom left corner.

"Ok now we're ready for the talent show" said Hilary.

_Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know!_

_I know it was short sorry about that!_

_I'll up date soon… I hope!_

_**Deep Zero X23: **Thanks for the reviews _

_**tomboy72:**Thanks for the review_

_**princess14:**Thanks for the review_

_**football/soccergurl34:**Thanks for the review _

_I will try to get more of the parings in later chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4:**

_Thanks for the reviews every one hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's short. And the lyrics in this chapter… I made them!_

"Well I'm finally done" said Kenny relaxing in Tyson's chair.

"Is it all loaded up on to a disk" asked Kai with his eye's still closed.

"Yes every thing is done" said Kenny getting up from Tyson's chair.

"Ok just checking" said Kai opening his eyes.

"Ok who wants to beybattle" said Tyson getting off his bed to stretch.

"Hold on Tyson let me see Dragoon" said Kenny putting out a hand.

"Here" Said Tyson handing Dragoon to Kenny.

"I thought so Dragoon is damaged, but not that bad" said Kenny looking at Dragoon.

"Can you check are blade's to, and fix them up if there damaged" Said Ray handing Driger to Kenny.

Max and Kai handed there blade's to Kenny as well.

Kenny opened his laptop and started working on the repairs on Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, and Dranzer.

Kenny stayed in Tyson's room as Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai went to the dojo.

"Ok what are we going to do now" asked Max walking into the dojo.

"I think that we should go out into town and get some parts for Kenny to fix our blades" answered Ray.

"Ya lets go out when it's pouring out side and get some parts for Kenny" said Kai sarcastically.

"Not helping Kai "said Tyson.

"Well then if you're so smart then you figure some thing out" said Kai sitting down.

"Ok I will ….. I've got nothing" said Tyson.

Ray, Max, and Kai sweat dropped.

"I know how about we listen to the track that Kenny made us" said Tyson.

"That has got to be the smartest thing that has come out of your mouth all day" said Kai sitting down.

"Thanks Kai but what the fuck did you that, there's been more than one smart thing that came out of my mouth to day" said Tyson glaring at Kai.

"Ok whatever" said Kai closing his eyes.

2 days latter they went to school and tried out for the talent show and over half the school was eliminated from the finals. The bladebrakers and the For Get Me Nott's were the only two groups from Miss Kincaid's class that were still in the talent show and the rest were eliminated. They had one week to prepare for the finals. They had to get a whole new routine. So what the bladebrakers did was they just added more songs to cd and mixed it up a little bit. First lets go to the girls to see how there doing.

At Hilary's house

"I can believe that the bladebrakers made it to the finals" said Hilary.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure we will ether be able to beat them or tie with them" said Emily.

"Well I don't want a tie I want to win" said Mariah sitting down on the floor.

"Well we will just have to hope for the best next week were the real competition begins" said Mariam.

"Mariam's right we should just figure out our new routine and hope for the best in the finals. Also more importantly if we win we go to clash of the bands. We will probably even be on T.V" said Julia.

"Your right" said Hilary.

"Ok so let's get started on our new routine" said Mariah.

"Let's go" said Emily.

"I'm in" said Julia.

"Me to" said Mariam.

"Me three" said Hilary walking over to every one else.

"All right let's do it" said Mariah.

At Tyson's house

"What do you think will happen in the finals" said Max.

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Ray.

"Well I hope we win" said Tyson sitting up.

"It will be good enough if we tie with someone in the finals" said Kai staring at the ceiling.

"He has got a point Tyson were good but probably not good enough to go on to the clash of the band's on our own" said Kenny typing on dizzy.

"But we are good enough to win a beyblade championship" said Max.

"We are but not in the talent show categories" said Kenny.

"Your right chief I just hope that we don't end up tying with The For Get Me Knots" said Tyson.

"I agree with you on that one Tyson the last thing is to be hanging out with that stuck up Julia" said Kai still staring at the ceiling.

"Same here" said Max and Ray.

The Talent Show

"Welcome to the talent show every one I hope you like the young talent that we got here. One our two groups that win the talent show will have a chance to compete with bands from around the world, so let's get started" said the principle.

5 groups latter

"Now were down to our last 2 groups so let's give it up for the bladebrakers" said the principle.

Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai come out on stage and load their launchers.

Tyson: Ready

Max: 3…

Ray: 2…

Kai: 1…

All of them: Let It Rip!

The song **Underdog **started and a scene show of past beybattles showed up behind them.

They launched their beyblades.

15 minuets later their act was over.

"Give it up the bladebrakers one more time" said the principle.

"Now for our final act for the night give it up for The For Get Me Knots" said the principle walking off the stage.

The for get me knots walk on stage.

"Hello every one on our drums we have our necko gin Mariah. On the key board we have our girl who loves tennis it's Emily. On the bass guitar we have Mariam. On the electric guitar we have our Spanish girl Julia, and singing is me Hilary" said Hilary

"This song is called **Help Me Out**" said Julia.

**Hilary: **The sun rises, it's a new day

It's time to get and go play

Time to prove you wrong

I can do it on my own

But just in case

Stay by my side

So you can help me

If I need ya to...

Bring me back in time again

I don't know who I am

Or where I've been

And I'm afraid the darkness

Is taking over me

So help me out

I need someone now

Help me out

Help me out

"Take it girl" said Hilary pointing at Mariam.

**Mariam: **The sky is going dark now

I can't see anything no more

Please help me out of here

I need something to get me through the night

A friend by my side

A ray of hope till the sun shines

Bring me back in time again

I don't know who I am

Or where I've been

And I'm afraid the darkness

Is taking over me

So help me out

I need someone now

Help me out

Help me out

"It's up to now" said Mairam looking at Julia.

**Julia: **The sun's coming up

Everything's looking brighter now

Looking forward to a brand new day

Now I can say

You helped me out of the darkness

That was taking over me

You're my friend

And will always be.

Bring me back in time again

Now I know who I am

Now I know where I've been

My memories are back with me

Cause you helped me out…

"Finish it up" said Julia to Hilary.

**Hilary: **So bring me back in time again

Show the sun shining

Show me my future's mine to choose

Yeah you helped me out

You helped me out

You helped…. me… out

"I hope every body enjoyed the show I know we had a fun time practicing the song and perform this for you good night everyone" said Mariah and Emily.

"That was fun now the winner I mean winners for the talent show are the for get me knots (the for get me knots come no stage) and the bladebrakers(the bladebrakers come on stage). Congratulations to the two teams that will be representing us in the clash of the bands good luck to all of you" said the principle.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading I hope to get at least 4 or 5reviews before I put up the next chapter. I'll get the 5th chapter up as soon as I can._

_**-**Oh and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters please and thanks!_

_Determindtowin_


	5. the challenge begins

_Sorry it took so long to up date I don't like home work .I Think that no body likes homework unless you like school then ha ha you're really weird. I hope you like this chapter anyway._

**Chap.5: The challenge begins**

"I'm glad we won but now we're stuck doing Clash of the bands with the bladebrakers" said Mariam.

"I herd that Mariam" yelled Tyson coming over to the for get me knots.

Max was standing behind Tyson putting his hands together and said "Don't do anything stupid".

"Why wouldn't you want to be with us" asked Tyson.

"She said that because we don't want to deal with an annoying person like you" said Hilary.

"Yah well why would I want to travel the world with you" said Tyson.

"Like that" whispered Max.

"Tyson we have no choice we have to go throw with it and besides it will be fun traveling together" Said Ray.

"He's right Tyson so you and Hilary will just have to get along" said Kai.

"I told him not to do any thing stupid" said Max.

"Congratulations you guys, your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 10am to New York for the beginning of the competition. So don't be late" said the principle handing them the tickets for the plane.

"Thanks we won't let you down" said Hilary looking at her ticket.

"Tyson you better not be late" said Hilary.

"Don't worry Hilary he won't be late" said Ray.

"Ok" said Hilary

"Let's go pack our things" said Mariah.

"See ya tomorrow" said Max.

"Bye see ya" said Mariam.

**Tomorrow morning**

"Tyson wake up we have to leave" Said Max standing over Tyson.

"That's not going to work" said Ray

"Try using a fire hose Max" said Kai standing at the door.

"I would but we don't have one handy at the moment" said Max stepping over Tyson.

"Ray do you have something to wake him up with" asked Max.

"I know get a glass of ice water and poor it on him" said Ray gathering up Tyson's things that were all over.

"Ok" said Max then he got a glass of ice water and.

"COLD" yelled Tyson shouting up out of bed like his life depended on it.

"What the hell did you do that for" said Tyson soaking wet.

"We don't have time to explain hurry up and get dressed" said Ray throwing Tyson's things at him.

Tyson fell over from the impact of his stuff.

"Fine I'm going" Said Tyson.

Tyson was ready to go in 5 minutes.

"Finally come on let's go" said Kai walking out the do.

"You made it just in time" said Mariam.

"Thank God" said Tyson.

"Max you can sit next to me" said Mariam.

"Thanks Mariam" said Max taking a seat next to her.

Ray sat next to Mariah, Kai sat next to Julia, Kenny sat next to Emily, and Tyson sat next to Hilary.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Why do you even watch me beyblade if you don't care about it" Said Tyson.

**Flashback:**

"_Hilary why do you like Beyblading" asked Tyson._

"_I'm not going to talk to you" said Hilary._

"_Why not" Asked Tyson._

"_Because every time we talk our conversation always ends up in a fight" answered Hilary._

"_Not all the time" said Tyson._

"_Fine then we'll talk" said Hilary looking at Tyson._

"_So why do you watch or even like beyblading" said Tyson._

**End of Flashback:**

"Because, never mind" Said Hilary looking away from Tyson.

"Because what" said Tyson.

"I'll tell you later" said Hilary.

"Ok later then" said Tyson.

**In New York**

"Finally" said Tyson.

"Come on let's go check out the hotel" Said Ray.

"I'm with Ray" said Mariah.

"But let's go see were the competition is going to be held so we know how far it is from the hotel" said Mariam.

"I'm with Mariam" said Max

"You're always with Mariam, Max, I agree with Mariam on this one" said Hilary.

"Then that leaves me with Kenny" said Emily.

"I guess we go and see were the competition is then" said Julia.

"Whatever" said Kai.

"Let's go" said Tyson.

**At the competition**

"And last but not least New Revolution" said the announcer.

They got on stage and took their places.

"Hey every body how's it goin" said Hilary grabbing the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"We are going to be signing a song that we made together" said Tyson.

"The song is called Show Me What You Got" said Hilary

The music starts, lights flash on the stage, and Kenny and Emily start a slide show on a screen behind them.

**Hilary: **Start it up right

**Mariah & Maraim: **Here we go, here we go

**Hilary: **Make it really bright

**Mariam & Julia:** Here we go, here we go

**Hilary:** Sing a little song,

Play a little tune,

Show ya what I got,

Baby I got the moves,

I'm gonna be that girl ya never knew,

I'm gonna show you what a girl can do.

**Tyson:** Show me what you got

**Hilary: **Baby watch me move

**Kai:** Is that all you got

**Julia:** No way just watch

**Max: **Can you move it like this

**Mariam:** I can move it like that

**Ray:** All right my turn

**Mariah: **Bring it on

**Tyson:** Get some spot light over here

**Kai & Ray:** come on, come on

**Tyson: **It's my turn now

**Ray & Max:** Come on, come on

**Tyson:** don't walk away,

I've got something to say,

I'm gonna show you up,

Excuse me, what!

I'm gonna show you what us guys can do

**Hilary:** Show me what you got

**Tyson:** Baby watch me move

**Julia:** Is that all you got

**Kai:** Not at all girl

**Mariam:** Can you move it like this

**Max: **I can move it like that

**Mariah:** All right my turn

**Ray:** come on, come on

**Hilary:** I'm going to prove you wrong,

I can do it on my own,

Cause all us girls,

Are gonna rock the world,

**Mariam, Mariah,& Julia: **We're gonna rock the world

**Hilary: **This is what a girl can do

**Tyson: **Show me what you got

**Hilary: **Baby watch me move

**Kai:** Is that all you got

**Julia:** No way just watch

**Max: **Can you do this move

**Mariam:** I can do this move

**Ray:** My turn now

**Mariah:** Bring it on

**Tyson: **I guess you proved me wrong,

But guess what girl,

This ain't the end of my song

**Mariam, Mariah, Julia:** ain't the end of this song

**Tyson:** I got one more move,

To show you

**Mariam, Mariah, Julia:** Watch out here it comes

**Hilary:** So show me what you got

**Tyson:** Baby watch this move

**Hilary:** bring it on

**Tyson: **Come on

**Julia:** you got the style

**Hilary:** I've got the grace

**Tyson: **You got the moves

**Ray: **and I got the groves

**All: **Show me what you got

Music ends

"Give it up for New Revolution" said the announcer.

The audience cheered.

"They will be going on in the next round in Moscow, Russia" said the announcer.

"Yes" said Mariah happily.

"Oh yeah" said Max.

"See you in Russia" said the announcer

**_Later that evening. Back at the Hotel._**

"That was awesome" said Hilary

"Yeah were going to Russia" Said Ray

"I can't believe we made it" said Julia

"I knew we were going to win" said Tyson

"Yeah right Tyson" said Kai.

"Well at least we made it" said Kenny.

"Let's get to bed we have to wake up early tomorrow if we want to catch the flight" said Emily.

"Tyson you better wake up tomorrow or I will personally wake you up" said Hilary.

"Yeah whatever. Russia here we come" said Tyson.

**A/N: **_Again sorry it took so long to up date hope you liked it. _

**_Plz review_**

_Determindtowin_


	6. Show down in Mascow

_**A/N: **I am so sorry that it took me so long to up date. Well hope you like it._

_I don't own beyblade or any songs I use in this chapter

* * *

_

**Ch.6: Showdown in Moscow **

"How much longer, until we get to Russia" wined Tyson looking out the window

"Take a chill pill Tyson were almost "said Max.

"This plane ride is so boring" said Tyson.

"I can't believe that we made it this far even throw the paliminary out of 18 teams their was 10 teams eliminated and the 8 best went to New York. And now theirs only 6 teams left and their all on this flight to Russia" said Hilary

"I know we came a long way" said Julie

"But the paliminarys were we just sang a pice of a song that they wanted us to sing" said Mariam.

* * *

_**A half an hour later**_

"Finally we're here" said Tyson.

"Come on we got to go to the stadium and sing in" said Emily.

"Ok let's go "said Hilary.

"Hey Emily, Kenny do you have the song ready for the show tomorrow" asked Max.

"Yeah you guys can practice it to night" said Kenny.

"Ok" said Mariam.

* * *

_**At the Stadium **_

"Welcome to the Russia stadium what is your team's name" said the lady at the front desk.

"Hey we're the bladebrakers" said Emily.

"Ok your team will be the last team on stage tomorrow, have a good day and you can use the stadium any time today" said the receptionist.

"Thanks" said Mariah.

Then they walked in to the auditorium and saw one of the bands ending there practice.

A girl with black hair and green eyes with a tint of gray was the first one to walk off the stage.

Then she walked up to the bladebrakers so did and said "Hi my names Kassie Sharp I'm the leader of Secret Dreams. The girl with dark brown hair and deep purple eyes is Alexia Johnson, then the one with grayish- blue hair and reddish- purple eyes is Allie Parkson, and the one with dark blue hair and brown eyes is Jade River".

"Nice to meet you we're the Bladebreakers. My name is Hilary, the one with orange and brown hair and light green eyes is Julia, the girl in pink is Mariah, the girl with orange hair is Emily, and the girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes is Mariam" said Hilary.

"My name is Max".

"I'm Tyson".

"Nice to meet you I'm Ray".

"Hello I'm Kenny".

"…".

"Oh and the quite one is Kai" said Tyson.

"It's nice to meet all of you good luck tomorrow, come on guys lets go" said Kassie.

After that they left the stadium.

"O…k" said Mariam.

"What ever lets start practicing" said Julia grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him away from the group to get on stage.

Kai didn't say anything but he had a huge blush across his face.

"Come on you guys get up here" Julia.

"…Julia" said Kai with the blush still on his face.

"Yea Kai" asked Julia.

"Can you let go of my hand please" said Kai.

"Oh sorry" said Julia letting go of Kai's hand and her face was beat red.

"Hahahaha… Kai's… face…. is… beat red" said Tyson between laughs.

"Tyson shut up… before I make your face beat red… or worse." Kai threatened

"Come on lets get practicing we can talk about Kai's social life later" said Emily.

* * *

**_Back at the hotel_**

"All most done" mumbled Max as he continued to draw a face on his stomach with black marker.

"Hey Max! What cha doing?" asked Tyson walking into the room.

"Nothing Tyson." replied Max finishing the mouth under his belly button.

"Hey g- Max what are you doing?" asked Mariam walking into the room.

"Nothing." Max replied quickly pulling down his shirt a blush spreading across his face.

Mariam shook her head. "Only you Max." she muttered.

"I just came out here to get a drink" Said Mariam going into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water and went back into her room.

"Now back to business" mumbled Max and lifted up his shirt to see his stomach.

"Hello Tyson was happen'en" said Max in a squeaky voice.

"Nothing much really Maxy" said Tyson doing the same thing as max.

"You two are idiots" said Kai starring at them.

"What ever Kai, come one Max we should get to bed" said Tyson putting his shirt over his stomach then walking into there room.

"Ok Tyson night Kai" said Max then went to bed.

'_Those two can think of the weirdest thing to have fun_' thought Kai then went to bed.

* * *

**_The next Morning_**

"Morning everyone" yawned Tyson coming out of his bed room.

"Morning" answered Kenny.

"So were every body" asked Tyson.

"Well Kai, Julia, Ray, and Mariah went out to eat, and Hilary taking a shower, And I think that Max and Mariam went to the game room down stairs" answered Kenny.

"What is Emily up or is she still asleep" asked Tyson.

"I think she's getting dressed, why are you asking so many questions this morning?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know actually" answered Tyson.

* * *

_**5 pm**_

_Welcome to the Clash Of The Bands after all the bands play two bands will be eliminated and 4 teams will go on to the semi-finals. So lets get this show under way first band up is **Sporty Girls staring **lead singer and electric guitar player Sandra Evens, then back up singer and base guitar player Miranda Evens, and on the drums Amber Becket, singing Born To Fly._

_**Sandra: **I've been telling my dreams to the scarecrow_

_'bout the places that I'd like to see_

_I say friend do you think I'll ever get there, _

_Oh, but he just stands there smiling back at me_

**_Miranda: _**So I confessed my sins to the preacher

About the love I've been praying to find

Is there a brown eyed boy in my future? Ya

And he says girl you've got nothing but time

_But how do you wait for heaven?_

_And who has that much time?_

_And how do you keep your feet on the ground?_

_When you know that were you were born_

_You were born to fly_

My daddy he is grounded like the oak-tree

My mamma she is steady as the sun

Oh, you know I love my folks

But I keep staring down the road,

Just looking for my one chance to run

_Hey, 'cause I will soar away like the blackbird_

_I will blow in the wind like a seed_

_I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams_

_And I will grow up where I wander wild and free._

Ohhhhhh

How do you wait for heaven?

And who has that much time?

And how do you keep your feet on the ground?

When you know that you were born

You were born yeah...

You were born to fly

(Instrumental Break)

_So how do you wait for heaven?_

_And who has that much time?_

_And how do you keep your feet on the ground?_

_When you know that you were born, you were born_

_You were born to fly, fly, fly ,fly_

Heyyyyy

Ooooooooo

(Instrumental)

* * *

_And give it up for **Sporty Girls**. Now it's time for **Sonic Blast **with their lead singer and electric guitar player Kyle Sho, on the drums Roxas Hallow, and on base guitar Josh Aiko now their song **Get'cha head in the game**_

**_Kyle: _**Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

* * *

_Give it up for **Sonic Blast**. Now it's time for **Hip Hop Nation **with their singer Tristan and their DJ Mac and now their song **C'mon**_

"Hey Mac!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think they're ready for this"

"Na na"

Hey Yo! All I need is one beat,

One song, one rhyme, with one verse, with one line one time.

'Cause I'm here to spread the word!

It ain't what ya see, you, it's what ya heard!

So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon.

It doesn't matter who ya are just c'mon!

White, black, brown, Puerto Rican or Asian!

It don't matter who you are we one hip hop nation!

So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon"

If you like what we're saying, then c'mon

We can turn the party out make the people scream and shout

And my DJ's gonna do his thing!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon

If you like it what we're doing then c'mon

We can turn the party out, make the people scream and shout

And then my Dj's gonna do his thing

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon

If you like what we're saying, then c'mon

We can turn the party out make the people scream and shout

And then my DJ's gonna do his thing

Uh, woo

Hey, yo Mac

Yeah

Man I told you they weren't ready for this

Ah ha,

One love (one love)

Yo, Yeah

Real hip hop music

* * *

_All right give it up for **Hip Hop Nation**. And now give it up for **Secret Dream** as they sing **That's what girls do**_

**_Kassie: You ask me why _**

_**I change the color of my hair (Yeah)**_

_**You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes (to wear)**_

_Alexia: You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things _

_It's just a chick thing… you ought to let it go_

_You try to understand_

_But you don't have a clue………_

**Chorus: That's what girls do**

**Keep you guessing the whole day through?**

**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**That's what girls do**

_**You ask me why **_

_**I gotta play so hard to get (Yeah)**_

_**You ask me **_

**_Do I play it cool just to make you sweat (Yeah)_**

_You want some kind of explanation I can give_

_It's just a chick thing… that your messin' with_

_to me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting' through to you……_

**That's what girls do **

**Keep you guessing the whole day through?**

**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**That's what girls do**

**_Bridge:_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change?_**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…. to you it's confusing**_

_To me it's nothing new_

**That's what girls do **

**Keep you guessing the whole day through?**

**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**That's what girls do **

_**(Yeah that's what we do)

* * *

**_

_Nice give it up for **Secret Dream**. And now it's time for **Dragon's Revenge** whit the lead singers Luck Seven and Jasmine Owen, on the Drums Jason Cole, and on base guitar Roxxie Binc singing **Do as Infinity**._

Within the deep, deep forest  
Surely now,  
The spirit that was left behind  
Is hidden.

Without enough strength to search,  
And worn down,  
Everyone has vanished  
Into the eternal darkness.

If it's still so very small,  
I wonder if I could even see it now.

As we live on,  
We lose more, a little at a time.  
Wrapped in falsehoods and lies,  
Unable to move, with no voice.

Never even noticing  
The blue, blue sky  
Every day goes on by,  
And goes on changing.

Going beyond the exhaustion,  
Living here and now,  
The rusted spirit  
Moves about once more.

If I know when it resumes,  
I can fly once again

As we wander,  
We go on living, anywhere,  
Believing, searching for the light,  
Now I'm walking along with you

As we live on,  
We lose more, a little at a time.  
Wrapped in falsehoods and lies,  
Unable to move, and with no voice.

As we wander,  
We go on living, anywhere,  
Looking back at a closed road,  
Walking on to eternity.

Unable to move, with no voice,  
Living on to eternity.

* * *

_That was a great performance give it up for **Dragon's Revenge**. Now for the last performance of the night the **BladeBrakers** singing **generation Beyblade**._

Here comes the heavy weight  
Generation Beyblade  
Coming on strong  
Like the son of King Kong

(mini instrumental)  
Going super charged  
Cause we wanna hit them large

(instrumental)

3, 2, 1  
Hitting like a hurricane  
Blowing everyone away  
Pounding like thunder  
We are gonna pull them under  
Here comes victory  
Generation beyblade

Gotta spin them live  
With the king of overdrive  
Round after round we keep on winning  
We're taking them out with the beyblade spinning  
On and on that stuff is just winning  
Beyblade just keeps on ripping

(instrumental)

On and on that's just not winning  
Beyblade just keeps on ripping  
3, 2, 1

(instrumental)

Beyblade just keeps on ripping, yeah

_That was wicked give it up for the **BladeBrakers**. Now will the other 5 groups come out on stage. (Wait's a couple of minuets) all right the votes are in and the next two groups eliminated are Secret Dream and Sonic Blast. All right see you all in Australia.

* * *

_

**And done that took a while hope this makes up for making u wait so long.**

**See you next chapter.**


	7. Semi Finals in Sydney mate

**I hope you like the last chapter and thanks for the reviews and I don't own beyblade or any of the songs that I use in this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Moonlit Darkness: actually I helped my sister write the lyrics that I used in chapter 4 and 5 (Help Me Out and Show Me What You Got)… a little… lol well anyway thanks for the review! **

**Chap.7: Semi- Finals in Sydney Mate!**

'_Can this plane ride get any worse?' _thought Julia closing her eyes in frustration.

Let me fill you in. Tyson and Hilary are fighting once again, about something stupid… hard to believe isn't it? Ray and Mariah are working on a lost cause trying to break up the fight between them. Kenny and Emily are working on the music for our next song. Kai is being his normal self, looking out the window and ignoring the rest of the world around him. Max is so hyper I could shoot him and he wouldn't notice… and poor Mariam is trying to calm him down…

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM ALL THAT SUGAR JULIA!" Mariam shouted.

"I didn't know he'd get that hyper." Julia replied. _'I thought it would be funny.' _she thought with a smirk.

"You bought him 2 packages of 20 pixie sticks, 3 bags of cotton candy, and a yard long stick of bubble gum, and you didn't think he'd get this hyper!" Mariam asked.

"Nope." replied Julia calmly.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Mariam shouted.

"Last time I checked, no." replied Julia.

"HEY JULIA, GUESS WHAT." yelled Max.

"Don't know Max" replied Julia.

"I'M CHEWING A YARD LONG STICK OF GUM" yelled Max.

'Don't care Max" replied Julia.

"WANT A PIXIE STICK" yelled Max.

"No Max" replied Julia getting annoyed.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT" yelled Max.

"Don't count on it" replied Julia.

"Mariam try calming him down by flicking his nose" suggested Julia.

"Flicking his nose?" asked Mariam.

'Yes you know how flicking a puppies nose will stop it from barking." answered Julia.

"Yeah" said Mariam.

"Try flicking his nose" Julia repeated.

"NO DON'T FLICK MY NOSE!" Max yelled covering his nose with both hands.

"Will you be quite then?" Mariam asked.

"Maybe…" replied Max.

"If you don't I'll flick your nose." Mariam stated.

"Alright I'll be quiet." Max replied.

"Good boy." Mariam said.

"Told ya." Julia mumbled.

"Shut up, Julia." Mariam replied.

_**In Sydney, Australia. At the Hotel **_

"I'm so tired and I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Max whined as he sat down on one of the chairs in the hotel room.

"Well when you hurl, be sure to hurl on Julia" Mariam replied.

"Hey that's not very nice" Julia mumbled.

"Well you gave him all the sugar" Mariam replied.

"Stop yelling it's making my head hurt" Max whined.

"Oh go take a Tylenol" Mariam said.

"Alright guys stop, we have work to do." Mariah said walking in to the room.

"Alright…" mumbled Mariam.

_**At the competition**_

_Welcome back to Clash of the Bands! We're here in Sydney, Australia for the Semi- Finals. We're gonna start the semi- finals off with the band **Hip Hop Nation **and their song **Swing Low.**_

**_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,  
Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go_**

Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,  
If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself

Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,  
Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go

Thought you could take my group, whats up you forgot about my old school,  
If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself

Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!

Swing now, Swing low never with a beyblader,   
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!

Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!

Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!

Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,  
Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go 

_Give it up for **Hip Hop Nation**. And now give it up for **Dragons Revenge **singing **My Will.**_

I gently awaken

Fleeting memories  
I always hope will  
Reach you...

Unable to go the distance that's "so close,"  
What's before me was always closed,  
Each time there's days I want to see you, but can't,  
My strong heartbeat turns to grief.

If there's such a thing as "eternity,"  
Even if it's hard to get there, I want to believe,  
Though I know, "Because I'm awkward,  
I get hurt," I can't stop,  
I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you now,  
And that alone made  
The tears start to flow.

Fleeting memories  
I always hope will  
Reach you...

I only knew about putting on a brave front  
But since then, my doubts vanished.

There are things I surely want to show you,  
And so many words I want you to hear,  
I wanted to see every smile, and tear-stained face,  
I'll stop my waiting,  
I'll grab the chance.

I think of you,  
And I feel like that alone,  
Makes my heart stronger.

Fleeting memories  
I always hope will  
Reach you...

I think of you now,  
And that alone made  
The tears start to flow.

Fleeting memories,  
A distant voice that can't reach you,  
Although someday,  
It surely will.

Believe... La la... La la... La la...  
Believe... La la... La la... La la...  
Believe... La la... La la... La la...  
Believe... La la... La la... La la...

_Alright give it up for **Dragons Revenge!** Now time for **Sporty Girls** as they sing **Fireflies.**_

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess _

_I caught frogs and called them prince and made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me I traveled round the world _

_I slept in castles and fell in love _

_Because I was taught to dream _

_Chorus _

_I found mayonnaise bottles and _

_Poked holes on top to capture Tinkerbell _

_They were just fireflies to the untrained eye _

_But I could always tell _

_I believe in fairytales _

_And dreamer's dreams like bed sheet sails _

_And I believe in Peter Pan and miracles _

_Anything I can to get by _

_And fireflies _

_Before I grew up I saw you on a cloud _

_I could bless myself in your name _

_And patch you on your wings _

_Before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud, _

_"Life is hard and so is love, child, believe in all these things" _

_Chorus _

_I found mayonnaise bottles and _

_Poked holes on top to capture Tinkerbell _

_They were just fireflies to the untrained eye _

_But I could always tell _

_I believe in fairytales _

_And dreamer's dreams like bed sheet sails _

_And I believe in Peter Pan and miracles _

_Anything I can to get by _

_And fireflies... _

_Fireflies _

_25 second vocal break _

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess _

_I caught frogs and called them prince and made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me I traveled round the world _

_And I slept in castles and fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream _

_And that was **Sporty Girls! **Now for our last performance of the night, here's **The Bladebreakers **as they sing **Let's Go Beybladers!**_

**Let's go beybladers  
Let's rip, let's fly**

We will fight anyone that dares us  
We'll never give up, no one can compare us

Let's go beybladers  
Let's go beybladers

We're the giant spirit dudes around  
No one can beat us if we stick together  
We'll rip, zip, kick light as a feather

Let's go beybladers  
Let's battle to the end

Let's go beybladers  
With the coolest of friends

Let's go beybladers  
Let's rip, let's fly

Let's rip, let's fly  
Beyblade

_And that's our last performance as it goes out with a bang let's give it up for **The** **Bladebreakers!**_

Cheers broke out as The Bladebreakers left the stage.

_Now it's voting time who's going to the finals and who's getting the boot?_  
5 minuet's later

_And the votes are in it looks like **The Bladebreakers** and **Dragons Revenge** are moving on to the finals! Well that's it for today folks see you all in Japan!_

"Can You believe it! We made the finals!" exclaimed Mariah jumping up and down.

"Alright we're going back to Japan" Kenny replied.

_Good news folks the finals will be broadcast all around the world. In the finals who will win the Bladebreakers or Dragons Revenge? Tune in next time._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Important:** **Well this story only has one chapter left so I need you guys to vote on my next story!**

Shinobi's Computer Madness: A Naruto story

_Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Shinobi's had computers? Crazy conversations, insane stalkers, Mysterious disappearances, and more! Experience the random life of Shinobi's Computer Madness! _

**Or**

The Heart of the Cards: A Naruto X Yu-gi-oh GX crossover

_Summary: Teams 7 & 8 go to Duel Academy as an assignment to advance their skills in undercover missions… but is that really the only reason they're there? Parings not decided._

**So please vote and Review!**

**-DTW-**


	8. BladeBreakers vs Dragons Revenge

**_IMPORTANT: _This is the last chapter! T.T So I need a vote on my next story!**

**Here are the choices…**

Complications: A Naruto Story

_Summary: They've never failed a mission, it seemed nothing could stop these boys… but being sent to an all girl's school may cause some complications. Parings: Sasuke/Oc, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen, Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/Oc_

Shinobi's Computer Madness: A Naruto story

_Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Shinobi's had computers? Crazy conversations, insane stalkers, Mysterious disappearances, and more! Experience the random life of Shinobi's Computer Madness! _

**Or**

The Heart of the Cards: A Naruto X Yu-gi-oh GX crossover

_Summary: Teams 7 & 8 go to Duel Academy as an assignment to advance their skills in undercover missions… but is that really the only reason they're there? Parings not decided._

**So Please vote after you read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs I use in this chapter or beyblade.**

**P.S. A special thanks to demonic-phenomina for the song used in this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Final Showdown BladeBreakers vs. Dragons Revenge!

"We finally made it to Japan" Tyson said jumping up out of his seat.

"Sit down Tyson we still have a good 20 minuets until we get to Japan" Kai said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Who asked you Kai" said Tyson "… at least Hilary isn't as rude as you… no I stand corrected all those years in school all she did was yell at me for being late and-.

"Are you even listening to me" Tyson asked.

"I sorry were you saying something" Kai replied.

"Ass whole" Tyson mumbled.

"Whatever" Kai said looking out the window.

_**Japan**_

'_Finally were back home'_ "It feels good being home" Tyson said getting off the plane.

"Yeah it is" Max said Fallowing Tyson.

"Come on guys their holding the finals at the stadium" Hilary said racing past Tyson.

"What's the rush" Tyson asked.

"Well I just want to get there and sing in and see what's up" Hilary replied.

"Good point I'm coming" Mariah said running after Hilary.

_**At Tyson's house**_

So Kenny Emily did you get the song done" Max asked.

"Yeah we did here's the music and lyrics to the song" Emily said handing the CD and the papers to Ray.

"Thanks you 2" Ray replied taking the CD from Emily.

"Any time" Kenny replied.

"Ok we got the rest of tonight and until 3:30 tomorrow to practice this song, so we better get practicing" Julia said putting the CD in her bomb ox and pressing play.

_**

* * *

10:15am **_

"WAKE UP TYSON" Hilary yelled.

"But I don't wanna wake up 5 more minuets" mumbled Tyson half asleep.

"No Tyson no 5 more minuets wake up" Julia Said trying to take tysons pillow away from him.

"No" Tyson replied pulling the pillow away from Julia.

"Tyson wake up now" Kai Yelled.

"Yes sir" Tyson said jumping out of bed.

"Why didn't we think of that in the first place" Mariam mumbled.

"Come on we got to practice" Hilary said getting every thing ready.

_**

* * *

3:30 **_

"We go to go the finals start at 4:00" Ray said ready to leave.

"Coming" Said everyone else except Kai who fallowed the group out.

_**

* * *

4:00 **_

"The place is packed" Max said.

"What do you expect it's the finals" Mariam replied walking up next to Max.

"Also the finals are broadcast live" Hilary said coming up behind them.

"B-e-a-utiful" Max said.

_**

* * *

4:25 **_

_Welcome to the finals of the clash of the bands. Who will win The Bladebreakers or Dragons Revenge? Let's find out but rember it's up to you to diced who wins. So the first band Dragons revenge Singing Heart of a dragon._

Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride  
We are flying on wings in winter sky  
With fire burning deep inside  
We are warriors of endless time forever and on  
On wings of steel an ancient flight  
We see the powers that unite  
The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more  
Through the valley we ride  
Full of glory we soar  
Where the fights will be raging  
For now and for more  
When united we come  
And divided they fall  
Tonight you will witness it all  
Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride  
A land unknown we come so far  
We ride the night till morning star  
When colours fade to black and white  
Your eyes come to sight  
With the vision of a great divide  
You turn towards the other side  
YOu think you run but you can't hide  
The dead can not ride  
Through the valley we ride  
Full of glory we soar  
Where the fights will be raging  
For now and for more  
When united we come  
And divided they fall  
Tonight you will witness it all  
Proud and glorious...  
Over high seas and mountains  
We fly to the heavens  
On wings of a dragon tonight  
Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon...  
The heart of a dragon...  
The heart of a dragon we ride...

---------------------------------------

_Give it up for Dragons revenge. (Dragons Revenge walks off stage). Now give it up for the BladeBreakers Singing Were all in this together. (The crowd cheers as the BladeBreakers come on stage._

**Everyone:** Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on lets do this right

**Tyson:** Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah, yeah)  
**Hilary:** That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

**Mariam:** Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
**Max:** Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
**Mariam & Max:** Together's where we belong

**Everyone:** We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on lets do this right

**Mariah:** We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
**Ray:** we're going to rock the house (YEAH, YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

**Ray & Mariah:** We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

**Kai & Julia:** We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

**Tyson & Hilary:** We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

**Everyone:** Beybladers sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Beybladers in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Beybladers everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

**Kai:** We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
**Julia:** We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

**Everyone:** Beybladers everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

* * *

_That was a wicked performance by the BladeBreakers; give it up for the BladeBreakers! Now it's up to you who will win The Clash of the Bands? Dragons Revenge or The BladeBreakers!_

The crowd went silent as they begin to vote. Both teams watched as a small envelope was brought up to the announcer.

_In Second place, Dragons Revenge, LEAVING THE BLADEBREAKERS AS THE WINNERS! _

The crowd exploded with cheers as The BladeBreakers celebrated on their own up on stage. Their last song began to play in the background as they all pulled out beyblades and set up.

"LET IT RIP!" they shouted.

**_The end._**

* * *

**I know what a way to end it. I can't believe it's over! T.T **

**Anyway on to the next story! ... Which you guys still need to vote for…**

**SO PLEASE VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY! Your options are at the beginning of this chapter. (Look up, scroll up, whatever u want to call it… just pick one plz!)**

**TTFN (Ta,Ta For Now!)**

**-DTW-**


End file.
